


【卡姿】甜白为常

by EtherCurrent



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 卡姿, 电竞同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherCurrent/pseuds/EtherCurrent
Summary: 被洪浩轩摁在门板上接吻的时候，刘志豪还含着一颗橘子味的硬糖。





	【卡姿】甜白为常

 

被洪浩轩摁在门板上接吻的时候，刘志豪还含着一颗橘子味的硬糖。

 

糖是Hanabi给的，一大包水果糖，“这个是给嫂子的见面礼”，非让他收下了。这位只有一战之缘的小上单看过他不少比赛，一道吃完饭后还留下来问他能不能教他玩炼金。

 

本着和对象的朋友要搞好关系的原则，刘志豪是想直接答应的。但本来走在前面的洪浩轩不知怎的听见了这句话，掉转回来拉住他手腕，对Hanabi说，不好意思啊我们得先睡个午觉。

 

表面上语气表情正常得很，暗地里捏得他手腕都发疼了。等到拉着刘志豪进了他宿舍关上门，洪浩轩立马板起一张脸来，面对他明知故问的一句“浩轩怎么啦？”置若罔闻，就着拉着他手腕的动作转过身就去咬他的嘴，舌头撬开齿关，舔舐一圈后卷走了那颗小糖球。刘志豪弯着眼角，好笑地看着他“咔嚓”几声咬碎硬糖吞进肚，然后又过来亲他。

 

洪浩轩中午喝了点啤酒，酒精的味道与橘子香精混合成让人犯晕的香气，在唇舌交缠间升腾上来。抓住短暂分开的时机，刘志豪抬手挡住洪浩轩又一次企图亲上来的动作，促狭笑他：“咖哥，想睡我不用借题发挥的哦～”

 

洪浩轩眨了两下眼睛，拨开他的手，揽着他倒在了床上。

 

“那直说了，现在我想上你哦。”

 

还刻意模仿了他的语气。到底有没有在生气啊，刘志豪仰躺在床上，试图去拨开他的刘海，又被半路截胡，十指交扣在枕边。

 

洪浩轩另一只手解开了他牛仔裤的搭扣，拉下拉链，把它拽到了刘志豪膝盖以下。方才一番拉扯，他的性器已经有些勃起，包裹在内裤里，对上位者而言一览无余。

 

洪浩轩松开他的手，一路从他膝弯游走到腿根。大腿内侧是刘志豪的敏感点，苟合已久，洪浩轩最为清楚，因而在那儿停留得尤为久，用指腹的茧在上面慢慢地磨，甚至低头在上面吮吻留下痕迹。刘志豪受不住了，低喘着去拽他头发，洪浩轩得便宜饶人，放过了那块肌肤，转而握住他被折腾得完全勃起的性器，上下撸动了起来。

 

有清液从顶端渗了出来，濡湿了裆部的布料。洪浩轩把手伸进他内裤里去，不出意料地摸到一手湿滑。他窃笑着将手垂在刘志豪面前，五指微微张开，粘稠液体挂在指缝间将断未断。

 

刘志豪眯着眼看着他的手意味不明地笑，直觉告诉他这个老狐狸接下来要干些过分的事情。果然——

 

刘志豪坐起身，拉过他的手，在他未来得及反应过来前，伸出舌头，一点一点地舔过他的手指、虎口与掌心。上面的精液被他舔舐干净，他满意地看着洪浩轩被情欲烧红了的耳尖，手顺势隔着裤子揉了一把他硬起来的下体，然后又一次被压回了床上。

 

“我没有带润滑哦。”洪浩轩装作委屈的样子在他耳边控诉，“刚刚拿到手的一点润滑都被你吃掉了，怎么办？”

 

他抓着刘志豪的手一路向下，贴着他热烫的器官，目的明显。

 

刘志豪了然，拽下他的裤子，双手覆上去帮他撸了起来。乘着这当口，洪浩轩脱掉自己的T恤扔在旁边，又把刘志豪衬衫的扣子全解开了，也不脱，就那么敞开在那里。

 

刘志豪懒得理他这点恶趣味，继续有一搭没一搭地抚慰着他，不时划过囊袋。似乎是不满于他的漫不经心，洪浩轩摸上他的性器，将手掌覆在他的手上，把两根东西贴在一起快速撸动。热烫的表皮接触，燥得他差点跳起来。

 

他之前被洪浩轩磨得太久，这会儿没费多少力气就一股股地射了，张着嘴喘着热气，一双眼睛只看着洪浩轩。于是洪浩轩又俯下身来亲他，舌头在温热的口腔里搅弄，吮吻着软肉与舌尖，没有空暇咽下的津液从嘴角流出来，能听到水声从二人交缠的唇舌间溢出。

 

洪浩轩涂满精液的手摸上了刘志豪的臀缝，也不着急进去，只是把精液抹了一些在上面。等到刘志豪不耐地咬了他的嘴角，他才探进一根手指，缓慢地进出。

 

也许因为是在陌生环境做爱的原因，刘志豪兴奋得尤其快，即使润滑不算充分，后穴不过多时就湿润了起来。他咬着刘志豪的耳垂笑道：“志豪，今天兴致很高啊？”

 

“别废话，快进来。”刘志豪难得没有闲心和他对飙骚话，语气不善地催促着他，无意识地张开了腿。洪浩轩就顺势捞起他两条腿分开在自己腰两侧，一挺身就插了进去。刘志豪胡乱抓起他的T恤捂住嘴，才不至于呻吟得太明显。

 

他缓慢地挺进，一方面是让刘志豪慢慢适应，另一方面是想要欣赏他在床上难得一见的忍耐的表情——脸颊上染了情欲的潮红，眼睛紧闭着，睫毛上似乎挂了点生理性泪水。那团白色布料被他死死咬在嘴里，随着进出的动作渐渐被唾液洇湿。

 

平时刘志豪在床上从来都是爽了就叫，不够了就张口要，怎么今天这么克制？

 

洪浩轩边一下一下地操他边分出心来思考，远远听见老队友们在训练室聊天，忽然福至心灵，贴近刘志豪的额头低声道：“志豪，好像有人走过来了哦。”

 

他的眼睛忽地睁开了，碍于嘴里的布料说不了话，只能用眼刀砍他。洪浩轩只装作看不见，一个深顶碾上他的腺体，贴着那儿反复进出，手也不安分，顺着腰线摸上去，揉弄他的乳头，享受忽然紧缩的穴道带来的快感。刘志豪爽得再咬不住他的T恤，呻吟声从齿关里泄出来。洪浩轩在亲他和听他喘之间犹豫了一下，还是选择把嘴唇覆了上去。

 

直到感受到小腹上的湿润感，他才发现刘志豪原来又射了。甚至没有经过抚慰，单纯是被他操射的。

 

他看了看下面，又笑着去看刘志豪。刘志豪当然知道他在笑什么，翻了个白眼不去看他，闭上眼睛装死，然后很快又因他加速了的动作一句CNM混着喘息骂出口：“洪浩轩你TM……够了没？”

 

没啊。洪浩轩故作无辜地摇摇头，退出来伸手捞起刘志豪的腰，让他转身跪趴在床上，又插了进去。

 

这下刘志豪连骂都骂不出来了，除了喘息就是呻吟，压都压不住。他里面也软烂着，任凭洪浩轩一次次碾过敏感点，一寸一寸地厮磨。他还抓起刘志豪半软下来的性器抚慰，揉弄他的囊袋，刺激顶端的小口，逼得他又生理性地夹紧了后面作孽的物什。

 

也不知道被进出了多少次，洪浩轩终于是抵在深处射了出来。精液射入的感觉刺激而明显，刘志豪被激得又一次高潮了，因为已经射过两次的缘故，性器只吐出一些稀薄的水液。感受到洪浩轩从他体内退了出去，刘志豪闭上眼，就这么睡着了。

 

 

 

一觉昏昏沉沉睡到天黑。醒来伸了个懒腰，肛口仍有合不拢的感觉，似乎还有粘稠液体汩汩流出，国骂七十二式在他脑子里跑了个遍。听见开门声他抬起头，洪浩轩探进半个身子：“你醒啦？”

 

“洪浩轩我去你大爷，爽完做做善后好不好？”刘志豪身体不适，心情更不爽，张口就是脏字。

 

“……我想善后的。”洪浩轩为难地抓了抓头发，“可是帮你清理的时候，你又说什么‘浩轩我好想要’之类的，我怕忍不住所以没敢……”

 

干，这么欲的吗。刘志豪无力地翻了个白眼：“那你现在带我去。”

 

做完清理后刘志豪感觉舒爽多了，穿着睡衣趴在床上翻点评网，考虑晚饭到哪坑洪浩轩一笔好。门外有人交谈的声音，他分辨了下，大概是洪浩轩在用台语和黄烨棠他们聊天，间杂着笑声。

 

虽然说都是二十几岁没心没肺的男孩子，很快就可以滚作一团打闹，不过洪浩轩毕竟和他们认识得更早，与他们聊天时展现出来的一些神态，是他从来没见过的。

 

尽管确定了恋爱关系，但相遇前在对方人生缺席的那些年是补不回来的。正如他没遇见过冷静而又乖僻的“狼王”洪浩轩，洪浩轩也没见过十五岁尚没学会那套圆滑腔调的他。都说要把握当下展望未来，但此刻他听着洪浩轩和他老队友用他听不懂的语言聊着他未参与的过去，还是会后悔没早些认识他。

 

想到这儿，刘志豪有些吃味，听见脚步声近了也没搭理，把脸埋在枕头里装睡。

 

洪浩轩推开门：“走吧，去吃个夜宵。”

 

装睡失败。

 

刘志豪慢吞吞换好衣服，跟在洪浩轩后面出了门，发现似乎只有他们两个，随口问了句他们不来吗？

 

“不来啊。”洪浩轩疑惑地回头，“约会有第三个人，不大合适吧？”

 

“哦～是约会吗～是约会诶～”他拉长了声调调侃，加快步伐走到和洪浩轩并排的位置。

 

“啊——也不算吧，但总之我就想和你两个人吃个夜宵啦！”

 

刘志豪愣了一下，侧转过来看他，却见洪浩轩偏过头去避开了他的目光，似乎还有些脸红。

 

……喂忽然搞什么纯情，像是刚才操我的不是你一样。

 

虽然是这么腹诽着，刘志豪还是笑着拉住他的手，任他带着自己在陌生的街道间穿梭。

 

 

 

沿着城市里蜿蜒的小巷走了十来分钟，洪浩轩带他来到市场里的一家街坊小店。店面不大，除却设在推车上的流动厨房，不过两三张桌子。老板大约五十几岁，看上去和洪浩轩认识。“老板，我和他吃一样的就可以。”老板点头，和洪浩轩交谈了几句就去准备吃食了。

 

“以前下了训练之后经常和队友来这。”洪浩轩注意到他在看墙上的电狼海报，解释道，“老板是不看比赛啦，但老板的儿子喜欢看，我们就自作主张地送了这张海报……后来才发现他是AHQ粉丝，好尴尬。”

 

“还好老板很给面子，就这么一直贴着了。”

 

“他知道你是职业选手，没让你去问隔壁西门老山要个签名什么的？”刘志豪笑他，“我刚打职业那会，我表妹对我特别好，老来看我比赛给我加油。后来才发现，原来是想讨好我去帮她要微笑的签名照。”

 

洪浩轩半天没有回应，只是看着他不出声。“怎么了？”

 

他摇头笑了笑：“……没事。”

 

“就才发觉，我们好少有机会这样坐在一块闲聊啊。”

 

饭食上来了，是卤肉饭，还配了一碗热糖水。老板解释说这是用亲戚送来的红糖熬的，量不多，就送给老客人啦。

 

饭热腾腾的，配上肉糜与切成条的卷心菜，还是洪浩轩几年前吃的熟悉味道。不知道志豪吃不吃的惯。他抬起头来，却见刘志豪双手覆在糖水碗的碗壁上，感觉到他的目光，抬眼与他对视，弯起嘴角笑了下。

 

“刚才被你这么一说，我忽然也觉得好可惜啊，以前没多些这种日子，打完比赛啊忙完训练啊，两个人一起去哪儿吃个夜宵。之后我在上海你在北京，也没什么机会。”

 

洪浩轩几乎是脱口而出：“以后会有的。”

 

 

以后？

 

未来一年、五年、十年，余下的人生。

 

大年初二晚上九点半，台中某个市场的一家小吃铺昏黄的灯光下。身后的巷道上是晚归的人群，是随风摇曳的榕树须根；天上没有月亮，或许有几颗半明半暗的星星连成三角形；眼前是认识一年余的恋人。三十秒前，自己对他做了一个承诺。

 

等到他也退役了，两个人每天忙忙碌碌于平凡的工作，闲暇凑到时间一道，去附近的街坊店吃些东西，聊些日常的话题。即使只是想象，这安稳而幸福的情景也足以让他获得一份安定感。隔着漫长的时间，他似乎能触到几十年后一碗糖水的温度。

 

于是可以继续走下去，即使不在一块，不哭泣也不偏离。

 

 

end

 

 

 


End file.
